


Hybrid: Child of a Freeman and a Slave

by WhaleTheFatDolphin



Series: Novae [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, intergalactic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhaleTheFatDolphin/pseuds/WhaleTheFatDolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide’s team and Haise arrive in Haise’s home planet, Sector 72-4, only to arrive at tension and secrets. How significant is Hide and his second-in-command’s relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hybrid: Child of a Freeman and a Slave

"I didn't do anything, you pretentious piece of ass!"

"Disturbance of the peace, vandalism, harassment of an officer. Need I go on?"

"Oh boo hoo, Officer... Urie. You might as well arrest the kids that I borrowed the chalk from, too!" Kagari shouted, pausing once to look at the galactic officer's name tag.

"To be honest, becoming criminals of the galactic office wasn't too hard. At least, when Kagari's with us," Hide commented quietly, snickering in the end. He received a pinch from Ana and yelped.

"You need to come with me to the office."

"Like hell, I will!"

"Now."

"No. Screw you."

"Officer, sir, please don't mind my sister! She wasn't hurting anybody!" Ana tried to interject when Kuki and Kagari began a staredown. Kagari was growling as her teeth grit together. Both of their fists were clenched and their eyes were steely.

"I'm about to if this jerk doesn't step down and learn his place!"

"Learn yours, trash!"

"Agh, that's it!" Kagari yelled at the top of her lungs. She rose her fist high. That's when Hide and Haise finally decided to step in.

"Urie, step down."

"Kagari, you call yourself trash all the time, why is it offensive now?" Hide patted Kagari's shoulder, to which she scowled in his direction. Her nose crinkled and gave the illusion that her freckles multiplied. Her fist hung in the air, shaking slightly. It took a moment of her scowling at Hide's easy smile before she lowered her arm.

"You know why, you goddamn star!"

"That's a compliment, right?"

"No. If I stare at you for too long, I'd turn blind." Kagari had become more relaxed, a smirk even dancing on her lips as she spoke. It prompted Hide to ruffle her hair. They were quick to laugh it off, even though Ana was still a little high-strung.

"You're hanging out with criminals now, Rank 1 Sasaki?" Kuki grumbled, crossing his arms in distaste.

"No? Well, in all technicalities, yes, but everyone's got to have a rebellious stage, now don't they?" Haise murmured sheepishly, "These are old friends. Where are the rest of the Quinx?"

"Don't know," Kuki muttered.

"Who's that? He looks like a chicken. Do you think he's some sort of crossbreed?" Kagari asked, although no one was sure of whether or not she was joking. Hibiki let out a whiny bark.

"They have chickens but not dogs? Man, this future is so whack!" he exclaimed. He shifted his feet a little but still heeled at Katsu's side.

Nonetheless, the man Kagari was referring to was orange-haired and tall. He came running up to the group, yelling "Uribo" over and over again. Once he spotted Haise, the young man let out a frightening but warm-hearted grin. "Sassan" was all that came out of his mouth afterwards. Following the orange-haired fellow was a green-haired man of a smaller stature and a blue-haired woman of even a stouter stature. The young woman dragged her feet.

"Hide, these are the Quinx. They're all training to be galactic officers where I'm their mentor. You see, I have responsibilities here and I can't leave until all of them are the best officers they can be."

"I mean, I'm no expert on the matter, Haise... but this one's got to change his freaking attitude if he's supposed to be a galactic officer," Kagari sneered towards Kuki. Kuki's icy eyes glared back.

"One can hope," Haise laughed nervously before motioned towards the other young adults, "This is Shirazu Ginshi, Tooru Mutsuki and Saiko Yonebayashi. They're all galactic officers."

Hideyoshi introduced himself, as well as the others. Kagari took to the other three Quinx pretty well, but still refused to be nice to Kuki. Katsu was naturally polite to everyone, whilst Saiko and Ginshi were amazed by Hibiki's unique situation. Tooru was a bit edgy with Hibiki, unused to something that belonged in history books alive and well. Ana stood near Hide and Haise. She wasn't mingling with the others and Hide seemed to know the reason why. Haise studied the way Hide and Ana moved with each other. It was as if she was making sure that he was always in between her and the other galactic officers.

The small action, no matter how small, resonated with Haise. Despite traveling with all of them, he hardly knew anything about the rest of Hide's team. And even Hide himself. When Haise first heard of Nagachika, the only information that Special Class Arima gave him was that he was a criminal wanted alive. Hide never mentioned the crimes he committed. He knew Katsu was a hitman and that Hibiki was a runaway experiment. Kagari was a juvenile delinquent and hasn’t completed her sentence in Sector 72-5, but it's been implied that she's done other crimes, as well.

Tooru and Kuki must've been picking up on Ana's anxiousness. Tooru smiled enigmatically towards Haise. "Uh, teacher, maybe we should talk somewhere less open?"

Haise quickly agreed. He suggested that they head to the Chateau, the Quinx's home. It wasn't too far from the small business district that they were in. Hide offered his ship as means of travel. However, the ride was awkward and strained. The angry tension between Kuki and Kagari was enhanced in the small space. And Ana's anxiety gave the air an unhealthy weight.

As soon as the door closed and everyone was inside the Chateau, Kuki was quick to pin Ana against a wall, his hand dangerously cupped around her throat. "Subject HY-8, you do realize the hefty reward for your apprehension, don't you?"

Ana squeaked, her hands struggling to push him away. Her strength lied in her teeth. She couldn't fight off a galactic officer.

"Subject HY-8? What are you going on about, Urie?" Ginshi demanded, his voice rising in surprise.

"The files regarding her are in my bookbag. The HY project was a privately funded project to create living, breathing weapons by combining human DNA with other alien species. 8 subjects were created under the project. Many of them came from barbaric, bloodthirsty aliens such as manticores and banshees. There was one anomaly, the jorogumo hybrid. Nonetheless, all of them began training to be used for the galactic office at a young age. The next phase after training was a neurological enhancement to erase the consciousness from the hybrids. Unfortunately, the hybrids caught wind of the next phase and the first 7 perished -"

"No, there's another one, please, there is!" Ana cried, "He's out there. He ran away! I need to find him! Stop it!"

"They dropped funding for the project once the other six rebelled! Even if there's a reward for her apprehension, as soon as the office has her, they're going to order her execution. These files are confidential, Urie, and only First Class or higher have access to them!" Haise exclaimed as he fished through the document. 

Ana's skin paled to a very gaunt shade of grey. As much as she fought against him, Kuki was unwilling to bend. Kagari was about to step in to keep Kuki away from Ana, however, Ginshi was quicker and kicked Kuki down. Ana was brought to the ground by the force, though his grip was away from the throat. She struggled to catch her breath. Tooru asked if she was alright. She muttered that she needed help getting up, and Tooru was more than pleased to do so. To try and alleviate the heavy atmosphere, Tooru began asking questions to Ana and the others. He was another individual that dreamed of the sky, yet never had a chance to explore it.

"Arrest Ana and I'll have you barred from achieving Rank 1, do you understand me, Urie?" Haise barked, sounding very father-like. Urie growled in compliance, though his eyes screamed resentment.

###

"So that was the crime? Is that why I was sent after you? Because you stole a top-secret weapon from the galactic office?" Haise asked once he and Hide were alone.

"Don't phrase it like that. You sound just as bad as the people holding Ana captive," Hide rebutted, "Look, yes. Painting graffiti on the office wasn't going to get  _your_  attention, Haise. Or Arima's, for that matter. I needed something more. At first, I was going to hack into the most top-secret, confidential document the office had and change all the periods into exclamation marks but..."

"But what?"

"But I saw her. She was sitting alone in a room, huddled in on her book. It was one of the books you used to read, I can't remember what it's called right now. But I recognized the cover. When she looked up, I recognized that face. I recognized that face because I always saw it in the mirror. It was the look of being alone because someone you really, really cared about left willingly without giving you a reason. It was a mixture of hurt, loneliness and understanding. Because there was a word you'd know they utter if they ever thought to come back. Within three seconds, she and I understood each other. So, I hacked into the system to release her. It wasn't until I logged onto the HY Project database that I figured out what she was and why she was created. I made both of our lonely lives a little more better, because then we could both be searching for our special people," Hide explained solemnly. His brown eyes darkened. He was hardly recognizable. "Ana and I still were different beyond compare. In the database, we found out that Ana's surrogate mother had another child who was incarcerated for boosting spaceships. It turns out that Ana has a talent for creating special bonds in an instant and she was less lonely the longer we kept searching. I couldn't do that too well, because in the end, I still only had you."

"Hide..." Haise murmured. His eyes were cast down. He was unable to look at Hide. This all happened three years ago, when Haise first began making recallable memories. That meant that even before Haise became who he is today... Hide was still alone. But Haise didn't understand why his past self would keep away from such a wonderful feeling. Why would his past self stay away from his home?

"Hey, look, don't think about  _why_  I did it. Just think about what came out of doing it. Ana's a sweetheart and Kagari's a tough cookie. Katsu and Hibiki wouldn't have joined if it weren't for her. I owe a lot of things to her. I never would've found you again."

Silence fell in the air. Hide's grin left Haise speechless. This person, this warm and beautiful soul, was all Haise's. He tried smiling back, but he was sure that it wouldn't match up to Hide's brightness. This silence was different from all the other silences the two shared. It was comfortable, a mutual understanding. Haise didn't question this silence.

A snicker, however, disrupted it. "See, I told you they were a couple. Fork up, Shirazu," Saiko murmured at the doorway. Haise was quick to pull away and rubbed at his lips, clearly embarrassed. Hide laughed sheepishly, a dusty pink reaching his nose and cheeks. 


End file.
